Juntos
by Jean's Chaos Factory
Summary: Andas con mi mejor amigo, y yo me muero por ti, te amo y no lo sabes ... hasta hoy, sé que algo cambió y sabrás todo ... S & S, Oneshot


Dices que puedes vivir sin ella, dices que no importa qué llegue a pasarle, que en tu vida solo es una más; dices que no la amas, que nunca has llorado, ni llorarás por ella; dices que por las noches no puedes dormir por tu inagotable insomnio…

Tú la amas, y ella no lo sabe, no sabe ni la milésima parte de lo que sientes por ella, no sabe que odias a tu mejor amigo, por ser él quien pueda besarla, quien pueda tocarla…

No sabe que día con día, luchas por ella, no sabe que su mejor amiga, es también la tuya, por ser ella tu confidente y tu único consuelo, y ¿por qué no? Por ser la única que te entiende, porque ambos sufren al verlos juntos…

No sabe absolutamente nada de ti, no sabe cuánto te duele cuando te saluda con un: _Buen día, Li. Se encuentra ¿Eriol?_, y día con día te preguntas cuánto tiempo podrás durar más así, viviendo de ese modo, bueno lo tuyo ya no es vivir…

Ayer la viste llorar, y se te calló el mundo ante esa imagen, todo dejó de tener sentido en el momento que la viste, pero ¿qué podías hacer? Lo único que has hecho los últimos 3 años de tu vida: preguntarle a Tomoyo, qué sucedía en su vida

Y como siempre tu confidente te contó hasta el último detalle de cuando tenían una pelea ella y Eriol, con esa peculiar esperanza en los ojos de ambos, aunque sabían que eso no pasaría, pero… algo cambió esta vez, ¿cierto? Ambos saben que algo cambió en ellos, porque esta vez su discusión ha durado más de su límite, pero ambos son cobardes y no les dirán nada, se dedicarán a lo mismo que han hecho estos últimos 2 años que llevan saliendo: apoyar, tú a Eriol, y ella a Sakura

_Sakura…_

Su nombre resonó mil veces en tu cabeza, y no sabes qué hacer, simplemente con nombrarla, el corazón se te desbocó y parece que quiere salirse de tu pecho, y esto te convence de la decisión que has tomado, y esperarás que te perdone…

Hoy te has levantado igual de temprano que todos los días, solo por verla pasar y que se topen "casualmente" para cruzar un par de palabras y tener conversaciones poco relevantes sobre el clima o cómo han subido los precios últimamente… pero hoy no, eso no pasará hoy, porque hoy le dirás todo, pero absolutamente todo, no tanto por ti, quieres que lo sepa, aunque su reacción sea negativa…

Te armas de valor y sales de tu casa, corres hacia el otro extremo de la calle y ves que ella ya va a pasar por la esquina, así que te marchas a toda prisa para que se topen

- Buenos días, Li – musita ella de forma apagada

- Buenos días, Sakura – algo que ella notó, pero no dice nada e inesperadamente sonríe… un momento ¿sonríe? Algo está mal aquí…

- Oye, bueno yo solo me preguntaba si tú, bueno si no tienes nada que hacer, pues… – no encuentras las palabras adecuadas y tu cabeza es un desastre total

Ella solo te mira confundida, pero sonríe, con esa encantadora sonrisa que tú tanto adoras, pero esta vez es diferente, porque ahora sonríe para ti

- Yo solo quería saber, si te gustaría tomar un café conmigo después del trabajo – sueltas al fin, y ella sólo te mira confundida y tu darías lo que fuera por saber qué rayos está pensando en ese momento, y esperas, pero ella no responde, abre la boca pero no dice nada, simplemente asiente con la cabeza y sonríe, sonríe solo para ti, al menos eso quieres creer…

Llegan juntos al trabajo, nadie lo nota, no es raro, muchas veces "coinciden" en la esquina, pero esta vez ella va directo a su oficina, no va con tu mejor amigo, cosa que te intriga pero prefieres no averiguar; las horas se te han pasado lentamente, pero hay algo bueno, ella no ha ido a visitarlo… las dos apenas, faltan cuatro largas horas para salir, y tú no sabes qué hacer… a las tres y cuarto, Tomoyo ha entrado a la oficina de tu mejor amigo, cosa que te intriga pero no le das importancia… ahora son diez para las cuatro y Tomoyo no sale, te intrigas más aún, pero sabes que ella te lo contará más tarde… cuarto para las cinco y tú eres un manojo de nervios, te has olvidado completamente de que tu mejor amiga no sale de la oficina de tu jefe, sabes que en cualquier momento ella bajará… seis y diez y tú con el alma en un hilo… ¿ya habrá salido? Dudas de tus capacidades visuales… seis y veinte ¡Al fin sale! Te pide una disculpa pero no importa, ¿qué cosa podría ser más importante que ella?

Han llegado a un restaurante, has descubierto que no le agradan del todo las cafeterías, pides una mesa, y enseguida te llaman, ahora están sentados uno frente al otro, respiras y mentalmente te apoyas: _¡Vamos Shaoran! ¡Tú, puedes, no, no, tú debes hacerlo!_

- Sakura, hay algo que yo… bueno, en realidad, quiero preguntarte algo – dice y te das cuenta de que acabas de arruinar el discurso que llevabas practicando toda la mañana

- Está bien, mira sé que esto te lo pidió Eriol, pero dile de verdad que ya no quiero salir más con él, dile que ya no podía soportar más la situación, engañandonos, sabiendo qué no sentíamos algo realmente duradero y real – esto te deja totalmente en shock, y no lo puedes disimular, después de unos cuantos minutos y de que hayan pedido sus órdenes, vuelves a hablar

- Bueno, Sakura, primero que nada, esto no me lo ha pedido Eriol, esto es… bueno, no sé qué es en realidad, yo sólo quiero decirte algo – dices y ella se queda desconcertada, cosa que te hace volver a callar

- En ese caso, ¿qué quieres decirme? – te dice y vuelve a sonreír, y esto te da la confianza que te hacía falta

- Mira Sakura, sé que esto está mal, y que no te lo debería de decir, pero… pero es que de verdad lo necesito decir y tú saber – te vuelves a quedar en silencio unos instantes y sueltas: - Te amo Sakura –

Ella no responde, mejor dicho parece no entender lo que le has dicho, en su rostro puedes ver que está pasando por una confusión interna, comienzas a pensar que, tal vez, fuiste demasiado apresurado, que ninguna persona en el mundo se podría esperar algo así de ti, pero ella te mira fijamente

- Shaoran – susurra y vuelve a callar pero, tú te quedas prendado de esta palabra, nunca habías escuchado tu nombre salir de su boca, pero entonces ella vuelve a hablar

- Shaoran, perdona mi reacción, es solo que no me lo esperaba, es decir, no esperaba que tú sintieras lo mismo que yo… - y se sonroja fuertemente, pero el que se queda en estado idiota, ahora eres tú, te pellizcas por debajo de la mesa para comprobar que no es un sueño… pero ¿qué ha dicho? ¿qué no esperaba que tú sintieras lo mismo que ella? ¿eso era verdad? En tu rostro se refleja toda tu confusión interna y ella te da unos momentos para asimilarlo, mientras tanto ya han traído sus órdenes, y bebes apresuradamente la copa de vino que has pedido

Comen en silencio, ninguno sabe qué decir, pero es la mejor comida que has degustado en años, y no precisamente por tener el mejor sabor, sabes que es por ella

Han terminado, y pides la cuenta, pagas y dejas la respectiva propina a la camarera

- Sakura, ¿te gustaría ir a otro lado? – preguntas temeroso, sabes que la conversación no ha terminado

- Sí – dice quedamente ella y le ayudas a parase, tomas su mano por primera vez, y juras que es la cosa más suave que has tocado en la vida

Deciden ir al parque, en realidad lo decidió ella, pero ¿qué importa si te pide que la acompañes al fin del mundo? Lo harías indudablemente, caminan por la calle y tomas su mano, ella no dice nada, ni hace algún intento por quitarla, contrariamente, la toma con firmeza; se sienta en una banca y te indica que te sientes a su lado, lo haces inmediatamente, después de unos minutos, ella comienza a hablar

- Shaoran, creo que no hemos terminado nuestra conversación del restaurante, y debes saber que yo… - pero decides que es tiempo de hablar, además el de las confesiones ibas a ser tú, no ella

- No, espera Sakura, tú debes saber que te amo más que nada en la vida, que la única persona que me importa en el universo entero eres tú, que vivo por ti, que eres la luz de mi vida, y lo único valioso que he tenido en la vida has sido tú, y no me importa lo que me respondas, sólo quiero que sepas que quiero que seas feliz, no importa si es a mi lado o no, te amo por sobre todas las cosas, y si existe la casi imposible posibilidad de que tú sientas lo mismo por mí, te prometo que… - pero en ese momento te sentiste el hombre más feliz del universo, porque el ángel, _tú ángel_, estaba besándote, correspondiendo totalmente a tus sentimientos, y conociste el cielo por primera vez cuando escuchaste lo que ella tenía para decirte

- Shaoran, quiero que sepas que yo también te amo, y eres lo más importante para mí, y no importa que tenga qué hacer, lucharé por nuestro amor – y no hubo más qué decir, el comienzo lo contarían más tarde, ahora solo quedaba disfrutar de su felicidad juntos, y vaya que la palabra _juntos _te parecía una realidad, por primera vez en la vida

* * *

**Card Captor Sakura, no me pertenece.**

**¡Hola! Espero que les guste este fic, ¡lo hice en una hora! Maldito insomnio jaja, bueno espero comentarios, objetivos y no groseros, jeje, bye.**


End file.
